An Awkward Valentine's Day
by Masked-Writer-In-Disguise
Summary: SaiSasu '“So, I should get you chocolate?” Sai was still confused, obviously. It was times like this that he wished he’d had a normal childhood and that his father hadn’t handed him over like that before disappearing off the face of the earth.'Dawnverse


_**Masked-Writer-In-Disguise: **__Hey, guys. I know this is just a tad bit late, but it was actually written around Valentine's Day and I found it again after cleaning out my notebook 'cause I was looking for something kinda important… But I've decided to give this to you anyway, even if it'll come back to hurt me later… Sometimes I wonder why I'm a procrastinator…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own them. I just like playing with them. They're pretty cool._

_**Inspiration:**__ Chocolate, boredom and Valentine's Day._

&~o~o~o~o~o~o~&

_An Awkward Valentine's Day_

_By: Masked-Writer-In-Disguise_

Sai looked at Sasuke in confusion, then down at the object in his hands. The younger man had just handed him a little box full of something made from dark chocolate. Whatever it was, that artist had no clue what to do with it or what it was for. Well, he obviously knew it was edible, but what was it for? Of course, he'd read that people gave gifts to people close to them on certain occasions, like birthdays or for Christmas and New Year's, but as far as Sai knew, it wasn't his birthday, not until November 25, nor were Christmas and New Year's anywhere close. It was mid-February, after all.

So the artist stood in his own living room holding the opened little white package awkwardly, staring at it curiously, and fighting the urge to scratch at the bridge of his nose. Sasuke sighed a little bit and shifted his weight to his other foot, and Sai could just picture him crossing his arms and inspecting his perfectly trimmed nails with a critical eye. He always did that.

"You have no clue, do you?" he asked flatly.

"No. It's not my birthday, nor is it Christmas or New Year's, and it wouldn't make sense for you to give me something for _your_ birthday," Sai looked down at the innocent box of chocolates before looking up at Sasuke and hoping that he looked questioning and confused enough to get his point across, meaning he simple had a raised eyebrow and a slight frown.

Sasuke laughed, a smile briefly lighting up his face. "It's St. Valentine's Day."

"So…You give… chocolates to… people?" Sai asked haltingly, that same small frown crinkling his brow. He was secretly rather proud of this expression; it was much better than his smirk.

"Traditionally, girls give homemade or high quality chocolates and/or sweets to the guy of their affections, unless you're from the west. Then the guys give the girls stuff. I just decided to give you chocolates, though. We really don't have to celebrate it if you don't want to," Sasuke explained, amused. His arms were crossed and he looked altogether too similar to a diva for there to be any misconception as to his personality. Sai loved it when he's right.

"Oh. So you're a girl?" Sai quite clearly didn't understand this because he's seen firsthand how not-very-girl-like Sasuke was. One tended to learn these things when sleeping with a person on a regular basis (almost every night).

"No, but I do bottom, and _you are_ the guy of my affections," Sasuke smirked.

"So, I should get you chocolate?" Sai was still confused, obviously. It was times like this that he wished he'd had a normal childhood and that his father hadn't handed him over like that before disappearing off the face of the earth.

"No, I don't really like sweets and I'm bound to get droves of the stuff from my fan club, anyways," Sasuke walked closer to his older lover and Sai knew exactly what was on his mind. He'd seen that look, dark smoldering eyes and a slight smirk, enough times to be completely familiar with it, "but you could give me something else that I would very much enjoy."

"And what would that be?" Sai asked as he put the lid on his box and set it on the coffee table, trying, and failing, to ignore his horny boyfriend. It was very hard to ignore Sasuke successfully.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Sasuke replied as he tugged Sai back into standing position by the back of the collar. It wasn't enough to choke him nor was it particularly rough, but Sai got the point anyway.

"You want me to fuck you into next week," Sai said bluntly as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's lithe waist and slipping his hands up under Sasuke's navy blue shirt.

"I was actually thinking something a little softer tonight," Sasuke rested his head against Sai's shoulder. Sai also knew this mood. Sometimes the raven needed a reminder that he was loved, and after what he'd been through, it was completely understandable.

"OK, to the bedroom, then," Sai easily lifted the younger teen and carried him to their bedroom.

Sometimes Sai liked their gentle sex better than their rough kinky sex. It was just better (Sasuke was very sensitive) and Sasuke made better noises. The artist loved Sasuke's noises, the moans more so than the screams, even though the screams were great. Sasuke was very vocal, and the neighbors could attest to it. In fact, they often called in noise complaints, and the civilian police would come over and politely tell them to stop making noise as they shifted awkwardly in the face of two obviously very-into-each-other males. Then they'd leave and the two lovers would go back to making noise again. That was always exciting.

&~o~o~o~o~o~o~&

The next morning, Sai was lying in their, meaning Sasuke and Sai's, bed with Sasuke pushed up against him. It wasn't as possessive as usual, though, more like Sasuke was trusting Sai to protect him while he slept. Sai liked it, knowing _somebody_ trusted him, liked him even though he was awkward in social situations. Everyone else always looked at him in pity and/or exasperation when he said something strange, but Sasuke and Naruto usually gently corrected him, Sasuke more so than Naruto. Dickless overreacted to everything before thinking it through.

Sai shifted and rubbed his right thumb over Sasuke's naked hip in small, possessive circles and placed his left hand under his own head. The raven wiggled his hips absently and stuck his nose in the crook of Sai's neck. The teen's breath was warm and tickled Sai's collar bone and he'd always liked that.

"Are you awake, Sasuke?" Sai murmured into raven silk.

Sasuke made a generally agreeing moan and tried to hide his face from the light. Sasuke was either the anti-Christ or so completely adorable that it would rot teeth in the morning and Sai was glad that today was the latter morning. Sasuke was difficult to deal with if he was unhappy.

"You're going to have to wake up and face the world sometime. Don't you have a genin team to meet today?"

Sasuke made a generally disgruntled and annoyed sound and pinched Sai vindictively.

"No, I will not leave you alone and you need to watch your language if you're going to be around children or Sakura will punch you," Sai looked down at the top of his lover's head as though he could look into the younger male's eyes.

The raven made another string of unintelligible noises and Sai chuckled.

"Yes, I do speak from experience. She has a mean right hook," Sai stopped moving his thumb and gave Sasuke a playful swat on the ass. "You gotta get up."

More grunts and muffled sounds.

"No, you cannot be another Kakashi. Now get up and get dressed or I'm calling Lee."

An indignant squawk.

"Yes, I would too."

Sasuke huffed and gave Sai a soulless slap before climbing out of bed and stumbling to the bathroom, limping a little bit. Sai took this moment to appreciate the view. Sasuke's ass always looked good, but even more so the morning after good sex, and Sai always made sure to look at it and get a clear picture before Sasuke caught him. Sasuke was a little self conscious, but the artist could understand the aversion to having people look at him like Sai looked at him. It was disconcerting, and they did it all wrong, anyway.

Sai was used to people looking at him like that, though. One of his specialties had been sleeping with people for information and that job quite naturally came with the looks and the groping and heat and burning eyes, but Sai always felt protective when people looked at Sasuke like that 'cause only Sai had the right to look at his lover like that. Sasuke was his and he'd be happy to beat anyone that thought otherwise.

Sai smirked at his pleasant thoughts of dismembering a lot of the old men that looked at Sasuke hungrily as Sasuke closed the bathroom door and he stretched out to take up all the space in the bed, still warm from Sasuke's body heat. He took a deep breath and relaxed all of his muscles at once, relishing in the slightly sore feeling he always got after he and Sasuke coupled.

Then his thoughts turned back to the little box of chocolates still sitting innocently on the coffee table in the living room that had started last night's fun and a real smile graced his lips; he decided he definitely liked Valentine's Day.

&~o~o~o~o~o~o~&

_**Masked-Writer-In-Disguise:**__ Well, there you have it: a slightly socially awkward Sai with a boy that obviously needs more love. I love this pairing and I think they need more love and they'll get it, even if I have to write all the stories myself… I probably won't go that far, though. Believe it or not, I have a life. Well, anyway, what do you all think of this one? _


End file.
